Denial
by GregDLuffy
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War is over and Konoha is at peace. Naruto has grown both physically and mentally. He doesn't notice, but others certainly do. Rated M because you know why.
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja World is at a time of peace. True peace? Who knows? But peace nevertheless.

...

Naruto falls on his bed after a long exhausting day. His feet float in mid-air as his bed no longer suits him. He has grown very much during the Fourth Shinobi World War, both mentally and physically. His hair has grown a tad longer and his body has reached its most appealing physique.

_"Oi, tired already? I swear..humans are such weak beings."_

"Heh maybe you're right, but why aren't foxes wearing humans as coats then?"

_"...Good night, asshole."_

Naruto gives a slight smirk, "Sweet dreams."

...

The sun starts to rise turning its bright face to Konoha, all but a few ninja are caught by surprise. One of those ninjas being Naruto, who is already fully focused and drenched in his sweat, training for the day Konoha isn't so peaceful anymore.

Walking through the forest to find her usual training spot, Sakura hears a faint grunt. Deciding it would be best to have a small break from her daily routine she decides to investigate. She stops behind a tree to the sight of a familiar friend of hers. Shirtless and sweaty, with his hair thrown back she can't stop herself from staring.

The moves fluid and beautiful. The flips, the kicks, the punches, the sweat flying off his skin when he lands. Bruce Lee would be proud of this sight. Her mouth now dry due to complete awe. Waiting for the blush to leave her face she decides to greet him.

"Naruto!"

"Ah? Tenten!"

Sakura backs off as she realized she was too late.

_Tenten? What is she doing here? What luck I have.. Whatever. All I wanted to do is say hi. Maybe I should stick around though. Just to have some gossip for Ino later. Right? Ugh._

Naruto digs his kunai in the dirt and stands up.

"Naruto, wow. You've been training more than Rock Lee. I'm impressed."

"All for you, baby."

"Haha, that's a good one."

"Heh thanks, been working on my jokes. How are you? The last I saw you was after the Pain incident."

"Really good lately, the war was really stressful, but we won. And I would say it was all because of you...hero."

"Oh no, I couldn't do it without all of my friends, I'm no hero. I was just lucky enough to deliver the finishing blow."

"Whoa, you're also modest now? Who are you?"

Naruto looks at Tenten and they make eye contact for a few seconds before bursting in simultaneous laughter.

"Listen Naruto...Are you doing anything tonight?" Tenten's eyes move to the side.

"Oooh, Tenten. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"NO! No! I mean, just to hang out...you know since it's been a while, heh heh.."

"I'm just teasing you! When and where?"

"Uhm, the new restaurant next to the academy, in the evening?"

"Will do!"

"See you then, Naruto."

_Wha- What just happened? A DATE? SHE ASKED HIM OUT ON A FUCKING DATE? That little.. Eh, why am I so mad? Because she interrupted my greeting of course! That was rude._

Sakura sighs...

_I don't care, I have my own training to do._

_"Seems you finally got a date, punk."_

"Kurama*, it isn't a date we're just catching up."

_"You may have gotten better at talking to women, but you are still a total idiot when it comes to understanding them..."_

Naruto shakes off Kurama's words, picks up his kunai and starts to train once more.

...

* Kurama is the name of the Nine Tailed Fox.

Not much of a spoiler so don't hate me too much.

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then she completely asked him out, can you believe that?"

"Sakura, to be honest you sound jealous." said Ino with a smug look on her face.

"Shut up! I don't get jealous. Especially not for Naruto."

"Mhm...Well he's actually really hot now. I would totally hit on him if I wasn't taken."

"Oh right, how's it going with you and Shikamaru?"

"Everything is alright, gets better everyday." Ino smiles.

"Yeah? I'm really happy for you, Ino. I didn't think you guys would last this long though. Either he made you a lazy bastard or you...actually love him?"

Ino is hesitating to answer and Sakura realizes she should change the topic.

"Neve-" Sakura gets cut off.

"I do love him. He may be lazy, but...he gets me." explains Ino with a hint of embarrasment.

"Aw. I wish Sasuke and me were like that. Don't get me wrong things are going well, but I feel like something is missing. Oh well, we're still a dream couple."

"You'll get there, don't worry. I have to go, the flower shop won't run itself. See ya."

Ino gets up from the bench and starts to walk away.

"WAIT! Are you doing anything this evening?"

...

Naruto steps out of his hot shower and wraps a towel around his toned waist. He looks at his reflection and smiles, grabs a handful of gel and styles his hair back. Walks to his closet and decides whether to go full formal or casual. He decides to use a combination of both as he isn't sure if this is truly a date, although he still has the appearance of an aristocrat. A dab of cologne to impress and he's out the door.

Birds chirping, children playing. Women's shopping, men's laughter. The sound of hammers at the construction sites and the merchant's merry and colorful fruit stand. Konoha is truly a beautiful sight to take in. From the people to the animals, a loving and warm feel that stands out in such a cold and cruel world.

"Hero! Looking good!"

"Hot date, Naruto?"

"Who's the lucky girl!"

Naruto smiles and waves at the positive comments being thrown at him. It wasn't always like this. There was a time where the smiles and the good comments would be expressions of disgust and curses. A living testament that hard work and pure willpower will make the dreams of even a cursed child come true. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized Tenten was already in sight.

"Naruto, you made it."

Tenten no longer had her hair tied up, it was wavy and flowing blissfully with the wind. Her face with the slightest blush and her beautiful eyes darting all over but never making contact with Naruto. Her pink lips moist and slightly opened to eventually form a sentence. A light pink dress that stop mid thigh and a brown belt that match perfectly with her flowing hair. Her figure causing a lust filled reaction in Naruto, the curves calling his name.

"Y-yeah, wow. You look..amazing!" Naruto blurts out.

"Really? Thank you... You look really good too, you sure know how to clean up. I hardly recognize you with a shirt on."

"Hah! Would you rather see me shirtless?"

"Oh my. At least buy me dinner first!"

"Huh? Thought dinner was on you."

Naruto and Tenten break into hysterical laughter that alert the entire area around them.

"Lets go inside." said Tenten pulling Naruto with her.

...

_Holy shit, she is totally into him. She does look cute though, but I can be cuter than her!_

"Sakura, tell me again why we're stalking them."

"Well because she might be after his-"

"Good looks and personality? That's legit Sakura, you're just completely green with envy."

"Shut up, pig."

"Don't take your anger on Tenten on me, forehead."

Sigh.. "I'm sorry, Ino. Maybe..maybe I am a little jealous. Not of Naruto, but of the fun they're having"

"Well, tons of dates go on everyday. Why just stalk the one Naruto goes on?"

"I..don't know..."

"Maybe..you'd trade Sasuke for Naruto?"

"WHAT? I don't like him like that!"

"Denial, denial, denial."

"Whatever..HEY, look they sat down at table 7."

"Wow, that seat is for valued customers. Naruto is Konoha's hero."

"Hey..Ino?

"Hm?"

"Would you trade a hero for a traitor?"

"..Anyday Sakura. Anyday."

...

Thank you for the reviews guys.

I hope this one is more enjoyable.

Next chapter out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow. I have to admit, that was the best date I've had in my life." said Tenten.

"Yeah? I thought it wasn't a date." Naruto jokes.

"Well I changed my mind. It was totally a date and I had a great time."

"I'm glad then, I had a fun time too."

"Fun enough to try it again?"

"Fun enough not to end it here." said Naruto slowly forming a smirk on his face.

Tenten began to understand what it meant, but not before Naruto's lips met with hers. Her eyes widened with surprise, but slowly closed as she accepted his warmth and touch. Naruto then began to close the distance between their bodies until it became nonexistent.

...

Sakura and Ino both dropped their jaws as this scenery played out in front of them. Ino then looked to Sakura to watch her reaction. She expected an angry Sakura with smoke fuming from her ears and nose. Of course that only happens in cartoons, but if a person would ever be angry enough to do it, it would be Sakura. Although to her left was not a Sakura as angry as can be, but a Sakura whose spirit seemed broken. Her eyes had turned small, shoulders were dropped, and both ends of her lips had been pulled down by her dropping heart.

"Ino...let's go." whispered Sakura ever so softly.

Ino saddened by her strong friend being reduced to a sad heartbroken girl was not going to let her leave knowing what Naruto was going to do afterwards. Ino stretched her hands in front of her and formed a unique handsign.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

"INO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" said Sakura in a loud whisper.

"What I should of done from the beginning."

"It's okay Ino, I don't need-"

"Too late, catch me."

Ino's body went limp and Sakura caught her lifeless body. She placed her gently on the floor and stood up to watch what Ino would do.

...

"Aaah.." moaned Tenten (Ino)

Ino swapped minds with Tenten as Naruto was sucking on her neck. After leaving his mark he traced his tongue on her skin all the way to her lips, where he eagerly entered her mouth.

_Oh my god...This feels amazing. I have to stop though.._

Ino tries to push Naruto away but he puts his hands in hers and bite her lips. He places both of his hands on her back thighs and with one motion, pulls her into the air and pushes her to the nearest wall. Thud. Her back hit the wall and it hurt, but it hurt so good. Without giving her time to utter an ow, he quickly occupied her mouth with his once more.

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. I can't take it, I can't fucking take it! I want him so fucking BAD! I feel so hot right now, his saliva on my neck, my entire body is tingling, and I'm already drenched... But Sakura is watching...Does this mean I'm cheating on Shikamaru? Shit. _

Ino summoned every ounce of willpower she had, she might have even begged her ancestors for some. She pushed him as hard as she could and she ran.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I have to go!" she yelled as she bolted from there as fast as she could.

She did it. Barely. But she did it.

Naruto stood there puzzled.

"_Hahaha! You scared her off!" shouted Kurama._

"I...did?"

...

Ino waited for Naruto to leave to approach Sakura. She was hoping Sakura didn't realize that Ino took quite a while to get out of there.

"Hi..." said Ino sheepishly.

"Hey Ino.." responded Sakura.

"Uhm, let's go put Tenten home, carry my body."

Sakura picked up Ino's body and placed her on her back. Ino motioned her to follow her and they were off.

"Thank you.." said Sakura.

"It's okay."

"You did enjoy yourself a bit though." said Sakura jokingly.

"Shut up, forehead!"

Sakura did feel jealous and a little angry at Ino, but she understands that Ino was doing all of this to help her and that it can't be easy stopping something that feels so good. How did she know it felt good? Because boy, did it look good.

They finally made it to Tenten's place. They went in through the window and Ino laid on her bed to dispel her jutsu. Ino was back to her own body. She placed her fingers on her lips and her face saddened.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura noticing her friends expression.

"I...cheated." Ino's eyes started to water.

"What do you mean?"

"I cheated on Shikamaru!"

Tears flowed down Ino's face. Sakura put her arms around Ino and held her tightly.

"Ino...You did not cheat. You were just helping me. This is not your fault!"

"Sakura...I loved it, every moment..I feel like such a piece of shit." confessed Ino.

"Shhh. Ino...It's okay.. You love Shikamaru, it's okay."

Sakura put her hand on her head and buried Ino's head in her body. Ino sobbed, and so did Sakura.

"Ino, we have to go.. Everything is going to be alright." Sakura reassured Ino.

...

Sakura made it home after dropping Ino off at her place. It was midnight. Today was a long day, a very long day. She couldn't wait to lay down on her bed. She was headed to take a shower when the bathroom door opened before she put her hand on the knob.

"Oh Sasuke, how are you?"

"Do you really care?"

"Uhm..Yeah. You're my boyfriend."

"Whatever. I'm fine. Are you alright? It looks like you've cried."

"Oh, no. Ino and me ate some really spicy food at the new restaurant. We both started to tear up, I should have brought you some."

"Well you didn't. Alright, I'm going to sleep."

"Mkay. See you there."

"No. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"What? Why?"

"I don't feel like sleeping on the bed."

"Okay...Good night hun."

"Yeah. Good night."

Sasuke is really caring on the inside, but he still has the uncaring demeanor he's always had. She was already used to it, but she'd be lying if she denied wanting more affection. She knows Sasuke loves her, well..at least she thinks he does.

Sakura undresses and steps into a hot bath.

_I can't believe I dragged Ino into this, I feel so bad.. I do kind of wish I was able to switch with Tenten though. That looked really fucking hot. Naruto seemed really passionate, like he would provide all the affection and love I want so very much. All this time I've chased Sasuke, and now that I have him I realize I have failed to see who was with me all the time. Naruto...NO! SHUT UP, SAKURA! Sasuke is my boyfriend and I love him. Well...once again..at least I think I do._

_..._

Thank you for the reviews guys, it's what keeps me writing.

I made this one a tad longer as requested, I know it probably isn't as long as wanted, but I promise to make the next one much longer (So size does matter, eh?).

Please enjoy and until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**I usually put these notes at the end, but I want to adress this early on. It seems I made a mistake making Sasuke Sakura's boyfriend. I in no way intended her to seem like a fan girl. Any other male character would have worked, but I honestly didn't give it enough thought. Too late to change it now, but I promise that pairing will not take away from the quality of this story. Please enjoy.**

...

Naruto was waiting in front of a familiar flower shop. A week after the Tenten incident there was a note waiting for Naruto at his usual training spot. It gave him instructions to wait at Yamaka's Flowers. Naruto knew Ino's family ran the shop, but since it's a common store, he had no clue who was meeting him. Knowing it would take a while he placed a certain item between his lips. He rummaged in his pockets and raised his hand to his mouth. Click.

...

_"You've got nowhere to run now." said Naruto._

_Sasuke turned around._

_"...I'm not returning to the village."_

_"I know that."_

_"So why are you still chasing me?"_

_"I've spent years trying to get you back... For Sakura? For myself? For you? I still don't know. But what I do know is that you owe me that time." _

_"And..?" Sasuke wore a grin._

_"And you must pay your debts." Naruto responded coldly._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto was no longer there. Blinking his eyes to activate his sharigan a hand flew towards his face. Two fingers. One in each eye._

_"AHHHHHH!" screamed Sasuke in pain._

_Sasuke unable to open his eyes unsheathed his katana in desperation and with a mere kick Naruto sends the katana flying. Naruto then grabs his neck and slams his head through the ground._

_"The Last Uchiha, huh. You're as useless without those eyes."_

_"When... did.. you-" sputtered Sasuke._

_"Become so strong? When I no longer wanted to save you. I won't kill you because I'm not a son of a bitch like you, but don't mistake my kindness with weakness."_

_With that Naruto finally walked away, from the anchor that had weighed down his life for a long time._

...

Naruto exhales the smoke.

"You know, that's a bad habit you've got there."

"You're one to talk."

"Sarcasm? How troublesome."

"So you left me this note?"

"Give me a light, will ya?" Shikamaru asks.

Naruto set fire to his comrade's cigarette. Shikamaru exhales.

"Yeah, it was me."

"So what is this about?"

"Well, Ino told me something interesting..."

...

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"As if I would waste my brain cells on a troublesome joke."

Naruto had known Shikamaru since they were children, if he needed to get an honest and blunt opinion about anything he would ask Shikamaru.

"So that's why Tenten ran away." Naruto told Shikamaru, but was also intended for Kurama's ears.

_"Meh..." muttered Kurama._

Naruto smirked hearing the Kyuubi.

"Listen, Kiba is throwing a party at his house tomorrow, Sakura's going to be there."

"What time does it start?" asked Naruto.

"Midnight."

"Thanks for telling me all of this, if you ever need anything."

"Yeah, no problem."

Naruto throws his cigarette on the floor and turns around.

"Oh, one thing." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever kiss my girlfriend again, knowing or not knowing, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Heh, got it."

With Shikamaru gone, Naruto was on his way home.

_"So what are you going to do, punk?" asked Kurama._

"Isn't it obvious? ...I'm going to give her what she wants."

...

I apologize for not making this chapter as long as I said, but it didn't feel right adding any more to it. Because of that I will update VERY soon.

I threw in a flashback as well.

Until next time.


End file.
